Fate
by kkschwarze
Summary: AU...Fabian and Nina meet and they fall in love
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I came up with the idea of this story in religion… cause I'm that cool lol**

**It's an AU hehe**

**And yepp!**

**Am I the only one having serious post Anubis depression!**

**WE NEED SEASON 3…just saying**

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**And I decided every chapter im going to do a random fact about myself and then a quote lol**

**Random Fact: I LOVE LOVE LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER!**

**Quote: **

"**God never gives you anything you can't handle so don't stress" ~Kelly Clarkson**

~Nina P.O.V~

I was walking down the street in London on my way to work…making my way through the crowds of people

I live with my best friend Amber Millington who I met when I transferred to Oxford for college after my gran died.

I felt my phone vibrate and looked down for a minute and when I look back up and immediately knocked into someone…and to be honest a very cute someone.

My purse and all my folders I was carrying fell to the ground and his camera case fell too

We both knelt down to pick everything up…

"Uh sorry" I said getting my folder

"It's fine" he said

After I picked up everything I got up but we kind of both got up at the same time and you guessed it… bumped heads.

"We seriously need to stop bumping into each other" He said

"Yep I agree" I replied laughing

We then got up and there stood the most handsome guy I have ever laid my eyes on…it's like in those movies were the people are just standing there looking into each other eyes.

"Uh… um… I'm Nina Martin" I said breaking the silence and holding out my hand

Clearing his throat and shaking my hand, he said, "Fabian Rutter"

"Wait, Fabian Rutter like Mick Campbell's best mate Fabian Rutter?"

"Yes, wait Nina Martin, Amber Millington's best friend?"

"Well it's nice to finally meet you" I said laughing

"Same…Amber doesn't stop talking about you"

"Of course…are you going to their party tonight?"

"Yep…please don't tell Mick I told you this but he's planning to propose"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Wow okay"

After a few moments of silence I look at my phone and saw the time.

"I have to get to work now, but I'll see you tonight" I told Fabian

"Okay see you tonight"

I then went to the left and he went to the right

"Okay" I said laughing

I then went right and he left

"Okay seriously bye" I told him going around him

_At Nina's Work…_

I worked for the biggest bitch you could ever imagine.

Joy Mercer

I work for a magazine and she's the editor…She always wears the slutiest clothes and just bosses me and Amber around.

I'm now sitting at my desk which is across from Amber's and to the left is Joy office…even though we write for the magazine Joy has made us her personal assistants.

We are supposed to be working, but I'm kind of on cloud 9 due to what happened this morning.

Suddenly my phone buzzed….it was a text

I looked to see who it was from…Amber…I looked over at her and she was just pointing at my phone

(Nina Underlined…Amber **Bold**)

**Y r u so smiley and stuff today**

Wat? No Im not

**Yes u r! OMG OMG u met a guy didnt u?**

NOOOOO!

**Yes u did…GIVE ME DEETS!**

Fine I did…

**I KNEW IT!**

Okay so it is kindof Fabian Rutter

**Wait Micks best mate, Fabian**

NOO! The king of Greenland, Fabian

**OMG REALLY?**

NO!

**Okay giveee meee DEETTSS!**

Ok so we literally bumped into each other this morning!

**Awww…I knew you guys would get together someday**

Wat?

**YEP!**

Okay byee…I got to do work!

The rest of the day was pretty average…Joy bossing us around, me day dreaming about Fabian, Amber…well…being Amber

_Amber and Mick's Party_

~Fabian P.O.V~

All day I couldn't stop thinking about Nina…Her smile, her eyes, everything about her…and tonight at the party I was determined to get to know her better!

Mick made me come like an hour earlier because he was getting nervous…when I knocked and the door he literally pulled me into the apartment

"Mick what gives" I asked him rubbing the shoulder he hurt

"I'm freaking out!

"Why…you love Amber right?"

"Yep"

"Then you have nothing to worry about" I said patting his shoulder

He left to go into the kitchen and I just sat on the couch

"Mick"

"Yep"

"When is Nina getting here?"

"Nina? You mean Amber's best friend….how do you know her?"

"I met her this morning..."

"You like her don't you and she's coming with Amber"

"Yes…"

"Go for it dude"

"I know"

After that if was pretty calm…people kept showing up…mostly people I don't know…

And then Amber did her knock…_show time_…I thought to my self

I went to answer the door because Mick was held up in the kitchen

When I opened the door Amber swarmed by me pushing me into Nina…

"Hey we seriously have to stop this" she said laughing

"I know…but would you like to come in" I said moving aside to let her in

"Thanks"

We then both sat on the couch and just talked

"So Nina what do you do for a living" I asked her after a few moments of silence

"I'm a writer at a magazine…and you"

"I'm a photographer"

"That's awesome…when did you decide you wanted to be one"

"When I was younger I always stole my parent's camera and took pictures of people legs…"

"Awww...that's so cute" she giggled

"Well I try and you have a really cute laugh" I laughed

"Well I try" She was mocking me!

We talked about everything for the rest of the night…and there was absolutely no awkward silenced between us

At the end of the night…it was time for Mick to propose…he came out of the kitchen and got everyone's attention by clinking a wine glass and putting it down…

"Okay so we both want to thank everyone for coming tonight" Mick announced "But there one more thing I want to do before you all leave"

"Mick what is it" Amber said walking over to him

"Amber…since we met in high school I have been madly…madly in love with you…"

He then got down on one knee and Amber gasped

"Amber I want to ask you…will you be my wife?" He then said again

"YES YES YES YES YES YES" Amber squealed jumping up and down

Mick got up out the ring on Amber finger and they kissed

After a while everyone started to leave and it was now just me, Nina, Mick, and Amber

"Amber I'm going to get going" Nina told Amber who was to held up with Mick to hear her

"Going so soon?" I said walking over to her holding up her coat so she could put it on

"Well its getting kind of late and I have work tomorrow" She said getting into her coat

"I…uh…um…was wondering…uhh" I said nervously…she then turned around

"What?"

"Do…you…Uhh…ummm. Maybe want to go…um…out sometime"

"Sure"

"I mean I understand…wait what"

"Sure…I would love too"

"Really…well how's tomorrow night" I asked

"Sounds great"

She then left and I turned around to see Mick and Amber making out on the couch

"Guys I'm going to leave now"

They didn't even shrug…so I just left…I have to plan for the date

**OMG THERE IT IS!**

**Lol I worked sooooooo hard….**

**And I really have aboslutly no idea when I'm going to be able to update but ill c!**

**Okay yep!**

**~Kilana**


	2. IM SO SORRY  author note!

**Okay so about my last chapter…..**

**SORRY!  
><strong>

**I feel really bad about it….I really shouldn't have done that and stuff**

**And I'm rewriting the chapter now….**

**Again IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**Ummmm I don't really know when the next chapter will be up but know one thing ITS 100% original!  
><strong>

**IMMMM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY AGAIN!**

**Ummmm yes**

**Srry **

**~Kilana who is very sorry**


	3. Preparation!

**Okay so here is new chapter too…and about my last chapter…srry**

**And…**

_**Okay, so SibunaFreak123 did NOT mean to do this and is forgiven by me. It was**_

_**a big move to delete that chapter and i'd like to thank her and ask that**_

_**NOBODY says anything mean about it. It was a mistake and she apologized.**_

_**Thanks guys! :) pieface98**_

**Umm yepp…AGAIN srry pieface98**

**And on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS…if I did I would have met Brad Kavanagh by now and there will be a 3****RD**** SEASON!**

~Nina P.O.V~

Last night was amazing…Fabian is wonderful…and I think I'm falling for him

I has just gotten home from work…Joy gave us a half a day…THANK GOD!

I was just lounging on my couch thinking day-dreaming of Fabian when my cell phone rang

I was charging in the kitchen so I had to go get it…

"Hello" I answered

"Hey…it's Fabian"

"Oh Hey" I tried to say flirtatiously

"Okay so I was just calling to see if you wanted to see a movie and go out to eat with me tonight:

"Depends…what movie are we seeing and where are we eating"

"Well we could see the Hunger Games and where are we eating umm well you will just have to wait and see" (**A/N LOVE THE HUNGER GAMES!)**

"I would love to"

"Awesome I'll pick you up around 5…or is that too early"

"That's fine"

"Okay bye Nina"

"Bye Fabian"

It had been a long day after that and before I knew it…it was 4:30

I'm wearing skinny jeans, a flowy white shirt, a jean jacket, and cute flip flops…

"Casual but cute" I told myself….

Amber did my hair and makeup…she bombarded me with all this makeup but I told her I wanted a natural look…so that's what she gave me…she also straightened my hair

By the time Amber had finished it was about 5

_Knock Knock_

"Holy shit he's here…" I thought

I walked to the door with my purse took a deep breath and opened the door

**Okay I KNOW ITS SHORT...**

**i just REALLY wanted to get a chapter up!**

******umm yep the next chapter will be up soon:):)**


	4. The Date

**Hey guys here is the next chapter **

**I think I'm going to be able to write more because I'm off of school!**

**Hehe my BIRTHDAY is SATURDAY (April 7****th****) hehehe **

**Ummm yepp**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Knock Knock_

_"Holy shit he's here…" I thought_

_I walked to the door with my purse took a deep breath and opened the door_

I opened the door to see Fabian with a big smile on his face

"Hey" He said

I quickly snapped back to reality "Hey"

"Ready to go" He asked me

"Yep"

I closed the door…locked it…and left with Fabian

"So are you a hunger games fan?" Fabian asked me as we were walking to the theater

"Huge….I read the books…and I'm so excited to see the movie"

"Same…I've heard mixed reviews though"

"Yeah I know, but I still want to see it though….okay so…well I know you're a guy and stuff-"I started but he cut me off

"Yes last time I checked" He laughed

I hit him playfully and said "You didn't let me finished I was going to say I know you a guy but are you Team Petta or Team Gale"

"Ummm Team Petta…how about you?

"Team Petta defiantly…there so cute together"

"We're here" he said after a few minutes

Fabian led me into the movie theater…he bought the tickets…and got popcorn….

"Soo where do you want to sit" I asked Fabian as we walking into the theater

"How about in the back?"

"That fine"

~Fabian P.O.V~

I'm having a great time with Nina…the movie just started and Nina is pretty into it…I decided to do that corny yawn had thing…

(**A/N: Okay so I don't know how to like spell how you yawn…idk but just pretends he is yawning when hes going this)**

I put my arm around her and waited for her reaction…she actually enjoyed it and cuddled into me…but I could see that she was blushing

After a while the movie was over and Nina and I were leaving the movie theater

I'm taking her to this fun restaurant…every 30min they have this water show thing…it's a big area with holes all around where the water comes up…there's light s also

(**A/N has anyone seen the movie Blank Check? If u have you will know what it is...link **.com/watch?v=8ZO0eD9Tpow **PUT YOUTUBE IN FRONT OF THE LINK)**

"Ready to go" I asked her

"Yep…so are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope"

We started walking…the restaurant was like 5 minutes away.

"So did you like the movie?"

"Loved!' She exclaimed

I just smiled…when we were walking our hands kind of slipped into each other's…Nina looked up at me blushing…

"We're here" I said

"Okay…so what is this place?"

"Follow me"

I moved a little bit faster and she followed me…still holding onto my hand

(**I coulnt exactly think of a good name for the place so just come up with a name)**

We got burgers and fries

"Wow this interesting place" She said eating a fry…I could tell she wasn't convinced

I put my hand on hers

"I know this doesn't seem like a good "First Date" place" I said putting air quotes around first date "But there is something VERY special about this place

"Okay…the food is good though" She laughed

After we were done we just sat in silence and then she said

"Okay so what is so special about this place?"

"You really want to know?" I said

"Yes"

"Do you really REALLY want to know?"

"YES….can't u just tell me"

"Fine…follow me" I said putting my hand out

"Okay?" She said taking my hand "Where are you taking me?"

"Just wait"

I led her to the middle of the place with the water

"Okay so stay in the middle"

"What…Fabians what's going on?"

"Okay you ready" I said looking into her eyes

"Yes…but for what"

"Just wait for it"

In my head I counted on 5 4 3 2-

And then the water sprang up

"Ahhh" Nina screamed laughing

The water then was springing up all around and we were running from it laughing our asses of

"This way…wait no that way" we both yelled

I was still holding onto her hand

Soon enough we were soaked and water stopped…we were in the middle just laughing

"Oh my gosh I have never had so much fun in my entire life" She exclaimed after calming down

"Me either" I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine STILL holding on my hand

I leaded in and she did too but the water coming up again stopped us from kissing

"Ahhh…we should probably get out of here" She screamed once again

"We don't have too" I then said

"Oh really" She said coming closer

"Yep" I then closed the gap between us

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I snaked mine around her waist

"This night was amazing" She exclaimed "But I have to go to work tomorrow… have to get home"

"It's okay…let me drive you home"

We got out of the water zone and went to my car…still laughing

~Ninas P.O.V~

Fabian was amazing…I had so much fun

"So I'll see you soon?" I said leaning up against my door frame

"You will defiantly see me soon" she said pecking me on the lips "How about tomorrow night" He asked me after we separated

"Amber is dragging me and a couple of friends dress shopping…is tomorrow during my lunch break good…we could go to Panera Bread around 2?"

"Great…I'll see you then" We then kissed again and I went into my apartment only to be bombarded by Amber

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG HOW DID IT GO" She said jumping up and down

"I'll tell u when u stop jumping" I literally had to hold her down

"Okay…fine…how was it?"

"Amazing"

"Deets"

I then told her everything except the part about me kissing him

"That sooo romantic…wait you're not telling me something" She then realized "OMG you kissed him"

"Okay fine YES we kissed"

"AHHH okay…that's awesome…I'm getting to bed now"

She then just left leaving me speechless…well I don't know why…it's Amber after all

I went to bed that night again dreaming about Fabian

_Next Day…Nina's work_

I was just sitting at my desk waiting for 2 to come when I heard Joy on the phone

"Omg Yeah Fabes and I are totally going to get back together"

Amber and I immediately look up…I can't be the same Fabian right

"Ya…Fabian…Fabian Rutter you idiot…what other Fabian is there"

My life came crashing down at that moment

**I know u prob hate me for the Cliffy?**

**Lol**

**Okay soo yepP! Ummmmmmmmmmm**

**Theres the chapter **

**Okay byyeee**

**Idk when im going to be able to update, but yep**

**~Kilana~**


	5. Questions?

**HEYYYY okay here is the next chapter…**

**Umm I have been off this week…but I've been busy so I haven't really had time to write…**

**I'm writing this on Tuesday (right before glee) and tomorrow is my birthday party so I won't be able to write then…and ummmm yepp**

**So maybe Thursday….**

**Okay so I'm going to start to write **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

~Nina P.O.V~

_"Yeah…Fabian…Fabian Rutter you idiot…what other Fabian is there"_

_My life came crashing down at that moment_

Apparently Amber heard her too…and came over to me

"Neens…she said get him back…that means there broken up…so it's not that big of a deal"

"Amber" I literally shouted

I realized I yelled and continued but quieter "Sorry I yelled Amber…it just you know me and Joy went to college together…and in college she took literally everything from me…she even took the boss position from me here…and now I finally have something that's mine…and I'm really enjoying it!"

"Nina…You're stronger then Joy…you're not going to let her take Fabian away from you…and you know what you're going to do?"

"What Amber"

"You…Nina Martin…are going to rub it in that bitches face that you are dating Fabian Rutter"

"Really?"

"Yes...ready?" She said skipping back to her desk

"Fine…" I took my bag and got up

"Nina…where are you going "Amber said a little to obviously

"Amber…you know I'm going on my date with Fabian"

I then started to leave but apparently Joy heard me and came out of her office…but I was already gone…so she couldn't tell me not to go

_At Panera Bread…_

~Fabian P.O.V~

It was 2:00 and I was waiting for Nina…she then came through the door…and walked over to me.

"Hey" She said pecking me on the cheek

"Hey" I said blushing

We got into line and ordered our food…I got a sandwich and a coke…and she got a salad and a mango smoothie

"So how is work" I asked her after we settled down and started to eat

"It's fine…except for my boss" She said stabbing her salad

"What did that poor salad ever do to you?" I said laughing

"Sorry" She said smiling

"There's the smile I've been waiting for"

She started to blush but really just looked down at her salad and I knew something was wrong

"Hey what's wrong" I said putting my hand on hers

"Stuff on my mind…that's all"

"I'm all ears"

"Okay…sooooo ummmm how do you know Joy Mercer" She said playing with my fingers

When she was saying they I took a sip of my coke…and then…yeah…choked on it…Nina got up as quickly as possible and rubbed my back…still not letting go of my hand

"You okay" She asked looking into my eyes

"Ye-"*cough* "Yeah"

She then just went back to her seat…and after a few seconds of awkwardness

"Joy...wait…how do you know her" I said grabbing her hand that let go of mine when she sat down

"She my boss...I'm not annoyed or anything…just please tell me!"

"Okay so do you really want to know?"

"Fabian…yeah…its fine"

"Okay…so we met when I moved to London…and we dating for a while…and then she cheated on me…and I broke it off with her like two months ago…and if we are being honest…Joy is a total bitch"

"Tell me about it…seriously Amber and I supposed to be column writers for the magazine…and we do write for the magazine…but Joy also makes us her personal assistants"

"Nina…I'm so sorry"

"There's one more thing Fabian…okay so right before I was leaving for this today"

She then started to talk a little fast I didn't really understand what she was saying

"I heard Joy on the phone…she was talking about how she was going to get you back and stuff…and that why I just asked you about her…and I don't want her to take you away from me…because ever since college she been talking literally everything from me… and since your mine now-"

I heard that though…I didn't exactly know what she categorized us as yet…and I was going to ask her soon…to be my girlfriend…but.

"Uh um" She stuttered looking down and taking a sip of her drink and letting go of my hand

"Nina…" taking her hand again

"Yeah…sorry about that"

"It okay…and I want to ask you something"

"Yep"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh course" She laughed…as did I

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my gosh…is that seriously the time" Nina yelled after a while

"Wow it's already 4:30"

"I guess I just got lost in your eyes" Nina said laughing

"Nah…I got lost in yours"

"Not possible"

_After like 5 more minutes…_

"I really should get back to work" Nina said

We were standing in front of Panera…

"Yeah I have to get going too" I replied

She then laughed and looked down at the ground…I lifted up her chin…and pecked her on the lips…

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I said…smirking…as we separated

"Defiantly" She said pecking me once more…smirking as well…

After we separated and said our goodbyes…She went to the left and I to the right…

"Seriously…I don't know why we keep doing this" She said laughing

"I don't know either"

"Okay but I seriously have to go…if I'm not back my 5 Joy is going to kill me"

She then started to walk away…

"Oh Nina. Wait"

"What?" She said turning around…her hair flipping gorgeously

"Um I-I-I just uh w-a-anted to sa-a-y that uhhhh…" I took a deep breath to keep myself from stuttering "Okay I just wanted to say that Joy means absolutely nothing to me"

"Okay…I believe you" She said smiling that gorgeous smile

We then parted ways and I realized that even though we met each other literally less than a week ago…I think I might be falling in love with Nina

**THERES IT IS…hehe**

**I'M SOOOO TIRED…I had a sleepover last night…and ya that kind of explains it**

**Ummmmm well theres the next chapter**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS!**

**PLEEAASSEE REVIEW…**

**With:**

**Ideas?**

**Is it good?**

**Should I put more of something?**

**Less of something? **

**Okay BYEE!**


	6. The Wedding

**HEYYYY umm I'm tired **

**Anyway sorry I haven't updated but I'v been busy**

**Okay**

**Umm…. (I HAVE TO STOP SAYING THIS lol)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_About a year Later….._

~Nina P.O.V~

Fabian and I have been together for about a year now…well our anniversary is in a week…and were are happier than ever…right now I'm getting ready for Amber's wedding

She's going crazy…and I'm taking the brunt of it considering I'm the maid of honor

"Nina I'm freaking out….I mean FREAKING out" Amber yelled pacing back and forth in her wedding dress

"AMBER SHUT UP" Patricia, one of our friends and bridesmaids yelled

I took her aside and talked to her

"Look Ambs…why are you freaking out?"

"Nina I don't know if I'm making the right choice…and if I am…what if I make a mistake…and ruin the whole wedding" She then started to tear up

"AMBER listen to me…one don't cry, you're going to mess up the beautiful makeup that you had done…two you are defiantly not making a mistake…you love Mick and he loves you…and three…you are not going to ruin the whole wedding…me and Fabian will both be there."

"Okay"

"Amber take a deep breath"

She then took a deep breath and we went back to the room

"Amber you okay now" Mara asked nicely

"Yeah I'm fine…thanks to Nina" She said hugging me

"By the way guys you look beautiful…Nina you almost outshine Amber"

"I don't want that to happen" I stated

"You sure don't" Amber said VERY sternly

_Knock Knock _

"Show time"

Patricia and Mara left first…then me…then Amber

We got to the door and met our groomsmen

Patricia to Eddie

Mara to Jerome

I then looked for Fabian…I then saw him and his eyes widened

I walked up to him…"Hey there stranger"

"Hey…you look beautiful" He said pecking me on the cheek

"Wrong place"

"Fine" he then pecked me on the lips

"I love you" I said after we separated

"I love you too"

"Okay places people" Amber's crazy wedding planner stated

"Ready" he said holding out his arm

"As all ever be" I said taking it

They were about to open the doors to begin…when Joy bursts through the door

"Sorry I'm late" She said not meaning it

I turned to Amber and whispered

"Was she invited?"

"No" she mouthed to me

Joy then went to her seat giving me a look at she went by…Fabian noticed and kissed my cheek and whispered into my ear "It's okay"

I just smiled and though…_pure bliss_

The music then started and everyone started to parade in.

Fabian and I walked down the isle…when we got to the alter…the music started to play…and Amber went down the isle with her father…Micks face was priceless when he saw her…I smiled and thought about me and Fabian being like this one day.

All throughout the ceremony me and Fabian were giving each other look…

"And by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife…Mick you may kiss your bride" The pastor said…Mick dipped Amber and kissed her with a his might while everyone else cheered

~Fabian P.O.V~

Before we knew it we were at the reception…and of course Amber was the center of attention…

I was sitting with Nina talking with Eddie, Jerome, Patricia, and Mara…thank God Joy left…I can't handle her being here...not after what i did...or didn't do

**(oooo what did Fabian do?)**

"So Fabian…your anniversary is next week…anything special planned?" Eddie asked me

Nina looked at me and smiled…I knew she wanted to know…but I'm not going to tell her…I squeezed her hand for reassurance…that I was holding under the table

"Like I'm going to tell anyone…it's all a surprise" I said

"Come on just a little hint" Mara said

"No…but I will say that" I then turned to Nina "Nina you are never ever going to forget it"

She smiled and leaded in…our lips met in the middle…

"Awww" All the girls squealed

We then realized there were people around and separated

"That's enough love birds" Amber said walking over "It's time to dance"

Amber and Mick walked onto the dance floor and had their first dance…I wasn't exactly watching…I was just thinking about Nina…and our anniversary date

**(hahah you prob hate me for not telling you what hes planning…lol that's in the next chapter)**

After they finished…I got up and asked Nina "Would you like to dance"

"Oh course" She said taking my hand and I lead her to the dance floor…she put her hands around my neck and I put mine around her waist

"So what are you really planning" She said as we were dancing

"You know I'm not telling you…but I will tell you that it's on Friday…and you have to do nothing, but be you"

"I love you…you know that"

"Yes I do and I love you too"

We then kissed and then when we separated we pressed our foreheads together

"Come on…Amber is doing the flower thingy" She said pulling me over to the stage

"Okay guys…one…two…three" She threw it backwards and Nina caught it

"Oh boy" I thought

**There it is **

**Umm I have the ideas for the next chapters, but I'm not sure when im going to be able to update**

**OMG OMG I sent my letter to Brad a month and a half ago**

**EEPPPPPPPP!**

**Okay **

**Byee**

**~Kilana~**

**PLEEAASSEEE PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON IT WILL MAKE MY LIFE!**


	7. Happy Anniversary

**Here I am with the next chapter **

**This chapter is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers **

**THANKS SOOO MUCH!  
><strong>

**Lol….srry for the long wait iv been busy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

**Warning: mild cursing!  
><strong>

~Nina P.O.V~

Amber is on her honeymoon so I don't have a roommate and Fabian has been away for his photography…this week has been extremely lonely and hard

Joy has been putting more work on me lately…I don't know why…and plus since Amber is gone this week I get her work

Thank god it's Friday…and Fabian and my date is tonight…I'm so excited…and a little scared...I have absolutely no idea what Fabes is planning

I'm now walking back from my lunch break- it's about 4o'clock- to get a tiny bit more work done before tonight

When I get back I see a vase of flowers on desk and Fabian in my seat

When he saw me he got up walked around to the front of my desk and smiled...I dropped my purse and ran into his arms…he picked me up and span me around

"What are you doing here" I asked as he put me down

"What a guy can't come to see his girl at work" He said

"No…not when you know who is my boss"

"Fine then…I'll just leave" he then went around me and started to leave

"I didn't say that" I said pulling him back and looked into his gorgeous eyes "You know I've missed you this week"

"I know" He said kissing me

We then heard someone clear there throat and realized it was Joy

Me and Fabian separated and turned to her…Fabian having his hand on my back

"No PDA in the office" she said….I just rolled my eyes…and Fabian rubbed my back "Hey Fabes" Joy said doing a seductive wave

Fabian ignored her and whispered into my ear "I'll meet you outside"

"Okay" I whispered as he left…I then got mad

"Joy what's your problem"

"What there's no PDA in the office...I don't need skanks like you doing that."

"Oh yeah but that doesn't keep you from having sex in your office, slut"

"Shut it Martin"

"No you shut it Mercer…I'm tired of you trying to flirt with Fabian...when you and me both know that you are never going to get him" I yelled being pretty confident with myself

"You're fired bitch" she yelled back

"NO! I quit"

I then just grabbed my flowers…laptop…bag…and walked away...everyone was applauding me and I was just smiling.

~Fabian P.O.V~

Did Nina just do that?

I walked out the door and then heard yelling…it was Nina standing up to Joy…she's so amazing…also I was kind of glad that Nina walked away before Joy could say anything else because if she didn't Joy could have told her…and I can't have that happen on our anniversary.

"Hey" I said as I saw her

"How much did you here?" She said as we were walking out the door

"Everything"

"And…"

"And I think it was really brave of you to do that!" I said kissing her

"Thank you" She replied "Soooo what do we do now"

"I have some stuff planed"

"Oh do you now…just please nothing big and absolutely NO surprises"

"I know just go back to your apartment…get changed…and come over to mine like at 6"

"Got it…I guess I'll see you later" She said going to the left and me the right…AGAIN

"We do this too much" she laughed

"I know…but I think it's cute"

"I think your cute"

"Bye Neens" I said kissing her again and releasing her hand so she could leave

(**AWWWWW srry I really liked that part)**

She then made her way to her car and I made my way back to get ready…so I'm guessing you want me to tell you what I'm planning.

I'm making a special dinner…at my apartment…and we are just going to stay there for the night...Also I'm asking her to move in with me.

(**I felt like a proposal would be a little too early…in this story…but it is coming...I think)**

_6 o'clock_

"Hey Neens you look beautiful" I said opening the door for her

"Thanks'…you don't look to bad yourself" She replied coming in

She turned around as I closed the door…she came closer and put her arms around my neck whispering "Happy Anniversary," I then kissed her passionately

Within less than a second she started to kiss back…I pulled her closer…my tongue pierced her bottom lip asking for entrance…she accepted and our tongues danced

We made out for like 5 more minutes…when we separated we both just laughed...still holding each other…"I love you" I said…I then pecked her lips once keeping her from saying anything back…we separated again….laughed again…then last peck…we smiled against each other's lips…"I love you too" She said

She then let go of me and plopped onto the couch

"It's smells amazing"

"Oh does it now" I said walking into the kitchen to get the champagne I poured earlier

"Yeah…it does" She said laughing

I came back into the living room with the drinks…I gave her her's and plopped down on the couch next to her…putting my arm around her

She leaded on me and we just talk for a little bit

"Do you want to eat now?" I asked her

"Of course…what are we having" She asked as I led her to the table

"Just sit and you will see" I said pulling out her seat

~Nina P.O.V~

I sat down at the candle lit dinner table when Fabian went to get the food…he so amazing

Fabian then came that to the table with two bowls of pasta with vodka sauce…my favorite food **(A/N Mine too)**

"What's this" I ask as he places both plates down on the table and sits down on the left of me **(Like the way they are in Anubis House)**

"Food Nina…you know the kind you eat" He laughed sitting down

I hit his shoulder "No…I meant did you make it?"

"Yes…yes I did" he said acting proud of himself

I took a bite of it…it tasted like heaven

"This is amazing" I said with food in my mouth

"Glad you like it" He said laughing and wiping the food that was on my face with his napkin

After we finished our pasta…I had to go to the restroom to fix my mascara that had run from laughing so much during dinner

"I'm going to run to the bathroom"

"Okay"

When I came back from the bathroom there was something at my seat…

I got closer and smiled…it was a photo album

"Fabian?" I asked

"Yes" He asked smiling

"What's this?"

"Open it up and you will see"

I picked the photo album up and sat down on the couch to look at it…on the cover was a picture on my and Fabian...at Ambers wedding…him holding me from behind.

I opened the first page and in Fabians handwriting it said

_Nina Martin I love you _

There was another picture this one of him kissing my cheek and me blushing

I smiled at the picture…that day was the day that he told me he loved me for the first time

On the following page it said

_Turn the page to see all the things I love about you…._

I started to tear up in happiness

I then turned the page it said

_Your smile…_it had a picture of us with our foreheads together

I kept turning…there was a different thing on each page

_Your eyes_

_Your laugh…_the picture on that page was hilarious…it was a picture of me on Fabian back…both of us laughing hysterically

I flipped through the whole album…each page had something that Fabian wrote and a picture of the two of us

On the last page was a note it said

_Nina…I fell in love with you the moment I bumped into you on the street…your beautiful…your funny….you freakin adorable…every time you laughing I smile…every time with kiss I feel like I'm experience a little piece of heaven…I love you with all my heart and soul and you need to know that!_

_Love Fabian…_

_PS Move in with me?_

When I read the last froze…I looked up at him…he then spoke swiftly

"Nina…I know you have been looking for a new place since Mick is moiving into your apartment and since Mick is leaving mine...i thought maybe-""I cut him off my kissing him…placing the album gently on the coffee table

"Yes!" I said as we separated

"Really"

"Yes"

He threw his arms around me…holding me tightly

We separated and kissed each other lovingly

After a while he led me to his bedroom

Let's just saw it was a good night….

**FINALLY there it is….i seriously worked like a week on this chapter**

**Lol**

**Srry for people who were looking for a proposal…I thought it was too early**

**Also I need ideas with something…can someone PM**


	8. A Nice Morning

**Decided to do the author note at the end of the chapter now!**

**But…**

**Okay so THANKS U MUCH** **HoAfreak3****for helping me (it means the world to me)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS **

~Fabian P.O.V~

I really hope that Nina doesn't find out that I lied to her…I know I should have told her that day at lunch, but we weren't serious...and even though I want to, I can't tell her now…I can't tell her now because of Joy

**(I feel powerful not telling you) **

"Morning beautiful" I whispered to Nina who was laying on chest…waking up

"Morning" she said getting off my chest

"Did you sleep well?"

"The best sleep I have had in a while" she was then getting up

"Oh, no you don't" I then grabbed her… and pinned her under me 'You're not going anywhere"

"Oh and why is that?" She asked laughing

"Because if you go anywhere I can't kiss you" I then lent down and kissed her

I got down next to her not breaking the kiss…we were now lying on the bed facing each other

"I love you" I said breaking the kiss and moving a piece of Nina's hair out of her face

"I love you too" She said pecking me on the lips

I moved up on my bed and put my right arm around Nina…my left hand was playing with the fingers on her right hand

"Why do you have to be so perfect" She mumbled into my chest

I just laughed and started to get up

"Where are you going?" She asked

"It's a surprise…try to get some more sleep?" We kissed once more and then I left

~Nina P.O.V~

Fabian is way to perfect…I feel like he really loves me, and he will do nothing to hurt me, but I still can't help feeling there was something more between him and Joy

I couldn't sleep after Fabian left so I just laid him bed thinking about him

After a while Fabian knocked on the door

"Can I come in? He asked

"No Fabian you can't come into you own room" I said laughing

"Well it's also your room now"

"Okay, you won this one…Yes Fabian you can come in"

"Can you open the door?

"Why?"

"Just open the door"

I got out of bed and walked to the door and opened it…their stood Fabian with a tray of food

"What's this?" I asked

"Breakfast"

I looked at the tray…it had two bagels with cream cheese and some strawberries…I just smiled

"What are you smiling at?"

"Just how sweet you are"

He laughed and kissed me "Can you put this on the bed for me…I need to go get the coffee"

"Sure"

He went back to the kitchen and I went back to his…our…bed…put the tray at the edge of the bed and got back under the covers

He came back in and put the coffee on the side table and got back into bed with me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mmmm" I said as Fabian put a strawberry to my mouth…I took a pretty big bite

"Okay so when I say you can have a bite I mean a little bite not a huge one" He said eating the rest

"Well there just so damn delicious" I said as Fabian leaned up to put the strawberry back onto the tray…me also having to because I was laying on his chest

"Fine" he said smirking

"What?" I asked

"Nothing"

Then all of the sudden he started to tickle me…

"Ahhhh" I said backing up onto the pillows "Stop…please…stop" I begged

"Never" He said getting on top of me

"Why?"

"Because I love you too much"

"If you love me you will stop"

"Fine"

But instead of stopping he leaned down and kissing my neck

"F-Fabian…we should probably get up now" I said losing myselt in his kisses

"We've got time" He mumbled into my neck

"Fabes…it's 10:30 and we are meeting Amber and Mick at 12:00, and I have to get back to my now old apartment to freshen up" I said trying to make him stop…but he only moved to other side

"15 more minutes"

"Ugh…fine" I said pulling him up and kissing him on the lips

We made out for a while longer and then he went to get showered

"Nines…do you mind going into my closet and getting my pair of Sperry's out" Fabian said from the bathroom  
>"Sure babes"<p>

I made my way to his closet and opened it...Fabian's closet was filled with his clothes and on the floor of it were his shoes…I bent down to get navy blue Sperry's I picked them up and behind them was a cardboard box…my curiosity got the best of me and I had to look in it

I put box in front of me and opened it…in it was a bunch of old pictures of him and his family…I smiled at them and rummaged through the rest…at the bottom of the box I saw an engagement ring box...

**DONE DONE DONE DONE!  
>srry for the cliff hanger<strong>

**Hahah okay so here is the deal….finals are coming up at my school…so I'm not going to be able to update…but one more chapter and I'm off of writing for about 2 weeks to a month…I promise not to leave off on a cliffhanger next chapter.**

**Ummmm second order of busisness…I'M BIGGEST FABINA SHIPPER sooo I promise they are getting back together…haha **

**Okay**

**BYEE!**

**P.S if u have any ideas for this story…review them or PM me!**


	9. DRAMA!

**Heyy Guys soooo this is the last chapter until I'm off!**

**Sorry….it's kind of short**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS**

~Fabian P.O.V~

"Nina do you have my Sperry's?' I said making my way out of the bathroom…when I got back to my room…I saw Nina looking in my closet…she was looking at the-

"Oh God" I said …when she saw me she got up and she had the box in her hands

"Fabian?" She said…but I couldn't read her face

"Nina…uh um" I stuttered

"Oh…this engagement ring isn't for me is it?" She said with tears in her eyes…she went back into the box and took out a picture "It's for Joy" She said holding up the black and white picture of me and Joy

"Nina it was for Joy" I said walking over to her…and putting my hand on her shoulder to calm her down

"You said that you guys weren't in a serious relationship…Fabian" she pushed my arm off of her shoulder "You said that she meant nothing to you" she was then getting her stuff together

"She doesn't" I yelled as she packed all of her stuff up

"Oh yeah…then why did you keep a picture AND the engagement ring" She said making her way to the door…throwing the photo album in the trash on her way out

"Nina…wait let me explain" I said running after her

"I've think you've done enough Fabian…we're DONE" She then slammed the door

After she left I went back into my room and saw the ring and picture frame on the floor…I picked them up and threw them at the wall…it made a whole but I really didn't care…I was so mad at Joy. The reason I kept them is because Joy kept sending them to me…I kept sending them back…but she kept sending them over and over and over again…

The reason I didn't tell Nina about me and Joy being engaged is because of Joy too...

_**Flashback**_

_I was chilling on my couch thinking about my date with Nina_

_Knock Knock_

_Who the hell would be here at 11:00?_

_I made my way to the door and opened it…at the moment I was attacked…Joy jumped on me kissing me…I heard a camera click...and I pushed her off me…she hitting the floor_

_Being the gentleman that I am I helped her up…but got made_

"_What the fuck Joy" I said wiping the lipstick off my lips_

"_So what's up with you and Nina Martin?"_

"_Nina? We had one date…but I really like her"_

"_Okay…one so are going to rethink about me and you" She stated giving the engagement ring and picture "Two…you not going to tell that little bitch about us" I cut her off there_

"_Shut up Joy…Nina is not a bitch…YOU ARE…and no I will tell Nina about us"_

"_Fine I guess I'll just show her this picture…" She said leaving_

"_Wait! Fine I won't tell Nina…but how do you even know about Nina and me."_

"_I checked her phone! So Fabes…remember our deal" She then left and I threw the engagement ring and picture in the box forgetting about it_

_**End Flashback**_

~Nina P.O.V~

Fabian broke my heart…I can't believe he did that.

I'm now sobbing on Amber's couch

"Nines…it's going to be okay"

"No it's not Amber…I still love him"

"Then go and here him out"

"Maybe Amber, but I really can't talk to him"

"Fine, but after this cools down you are going to talk to him...okay so i'm going to get a chick flick, popcorn , candy, more junk food, and everything else...we are having one our old fashion sleepovers"

"Fine" I said laughing

~Amber P.O.V~

I'm getting Mick to talk to Fabian to here him out because I know Fabian and he would do nothing to hurt Nina

***cover head* DON"T SHOOT! i know its short**

**There it is….GOOD NEWS**

**I actually might do another chapter…I DON'T KNOW THOUGH…okay**

**Hehe**

**Umm there you go**

**PLEASE CLICK THE AWESOME NEW REVIEW BUTTON!**

**~Kilana**


	10. Realization

**Hi, okay so I really have no idea what I'm writing in this chapter but let's see how it plays out**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_Week after break up_

~Fabian P.O.V~

Why the hell is Nina not picking up…I seriously need to talk to her

I've done nothing in the past week but try to get Nina to talk to me

I felt my phone buzz and looked down

**We need to talk…open your door git–Mick**

I went to open the door and Mick barged in

"Okay…so why did you keep the ring and picture" He asked

"Wow she told you"

"No Amber…dude what the hell?"

"I didn't keep them on purpose"

"Explain"

I then told him everything…

"Dude…Joy's a bitch" He started

"I know…I have no idea why I listened to her…I seriously need Nina back into my life"

Mick came over and patted my shoulder "Wait a while till she cools down…then do something to get her to talk to you…she will appreciate it…but stop calling her…give her time…I have to go listen to me"

"Bye Mick"

_6 Months after Break up_

~Nina P.O.V~

I was in my new apartment when _If This Was a Movie _by Taylor Swift came on my computer

This song always gets to me; I miss Fabian so much and still cry every time I think of him

It's like he fell off the face of the Earth…Mick said that he moved to Liverpool for his job…I called him a couple of times, but he never answered

I closed my computer and started to text Fabian

**Hey it's Nina,**

**I know we haven't talked in a while, but we need to talk. Mick told me everything about what happened about a month ago. I called you after, but he told me you moved to Liverpool…I miss you…and feel like an idiot for not letting you explain yourself that day…I don't want to lose everything we had together…if you feel the same way…meet me at our place tomorrow at 4…if you come I know you still love me as much as I love you…and if you don't…well I guess we're over for good**

**Love you**

**~Nina**

I locked my IPhone, put it on my table and feel asleep…

~Fabian ~

_New Text… _

I just stared at my phone after a read the text…then a huge smile came onto my face

I packed an overnight bag, grabbed my keys and the photo album and left my house

While in the car I dialed Micks number

"Fabian…how are you doing buddy" He said

"Yeah good sure, listen can I stay at your house for a night"

"Why?"

"Long story and I'll explain later"

"Is it about Nina…."

"Yeah…can I?"

"Sure"

**Okay there it is I KNOW ITS SHORT!**

**PLEEAASSEE REVIEW, it will make my day…SERIOUSLY…hehe**

**HAPPY MOTHERS DAY **

**~Kilana**

**P.S. PM if you have ideas or requests **


	11. Things are better

**I'm back…and I desided that with my finals…my finals aren't for like 2 weeks sooo I'll c**

**Every single review of mine makes me smile…I LOVE THEM!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS**

**THANKS ELISE (Ginger Good Wampi) for giving me the idea of their place hehe**

_At "Their" place- 3:50p.m _

~Nina P.O.V~

I was waiting for Fabian at our place.

Okay…so our place in the London Eye…we had this thing that every Sunday we would go on it…we would do all sorts of things…mostly kissing…but sometimes we would just look at the view. **(A/N You know like the casing thing that u stand in when its moving…sorry can't think of the name) **

#7 for both of our lucky numbers…Also we always made sure we were the only ones in it too…I knew a person who worked there so it was fine

It became a regular thing that we never missed…I still go every Sunday!

**(A/N Okay so warning…I KNOW NOTHING about the London eyes…other then it's a Ferris wheel in London and its big…I'm just making everything else up soooo yeah)**

I stepped in #7 and waited for Fabian…I knew I was 10 minutes early…to make sure no one else came onto #7

After about 5 minutes I heard the doors open

"Uh...I'm sorry this is reserved" I said turning around and then noticing

"I'm supposed to be here" He said in his-still-adorable British accent

"Oh hi" I said he started to walk to me

"Hey" He put his hands in his pockets…I know he does that when things get awkward

"So you came" I said after a long pause…and after the wheel started to move

"Nina…listen…It was Joy's fault we broke up…she blackmailed me…and threated you…I'm sorry."

"Fabian" I then moved closer to him "its fine"

"No It's not…I know I Ieft…I left for my job...and I know I didn't pick up your calls…I was scared and couldn't get up the courage to say that I still love you"

I then started to cry

"Neens don't cry" He put his hand on my cheek "I can't stand to see you cry"

"Fabes" I put my hand on his "I love you so much…more then you could imagine

He started to lean in and I met his lips in the middle…I wrapped my arms around his neck and he snaked his around my waste pulling me closer…he swiped his tongue across my bottom lip and I obviously accepted

We separate because we had to get off the eye…but we walked hands intertwined along the water…we stopped…and started kissing again…making up for six months

After a while we might have go gotten a tap on the shoulder from an officer telling us that PDA's were a public disturbance and to stop at once

We stopped and Fabian wrapped his arms around my waster from behind and rested his head on my shoulder…when I wrapped my arms around his...we also started swaying

~Fabian P.O.V~

"Nina" I whispered into her ear as we swayed

"Yeah"

"I'm so happy we're back together these last few months have been so empty"

"I feel the same way" She said smiling

"I think the ride we just had is on the list for the best" I said letting go of her…taking her hand and started walking back to our cars

"Nah…the time you fell was the best"

"I didn't fall…I was testing gravity…and concluded that it still worked"

"Yeah sure"

Before we knew it were we back at our cars

"So what do we do now?"

"I have a confession to make'

"What?"

"I might have sold my house back in Liverpool…hoping you would take me back"

"Wow…looks like you're going to have to find a new place"

"Really?"

"No…you're staying with me in my new apartment…I bought it hoping you and me would get back together" I moved closer to her and pecked her on the lips

"I love you" She said

"I love you too" I said handing her the photo album that was in my coat

"I missed this" She said flipping through it

"Me too"

She laughed and look back at me "Do you want to go the Mick and Amber's get your stuff and then go back to my apartment…freshen up and then we can head back to Amber and Mick's…they have a big announcement"

"Fine…Bye"

AGAIN…I went left and she went right

"Wow" She said

"I know" I said as I walked to my car

**THERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**AND THEY GOT BACK TOGETHER!**

**Pleeassee review…I love every single review sooo much!**

**~Kilana**


	12. Nice

**Here is the next chapter**

**Okay so I think this is going to be the second to last chapter…meaning the next chapter will be the last one**

**Don't worry I'm making a sequel**

**And did you here…BRAD KAVANAGH AND SAMANTHA DORRANCE STARTED A RECORD COMPANY!**

**Okay on with the chapter….**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING…except Brad Kavanagh…jk jk**

~Nina P.O.V~

"Ah…NO…Fabian put me down" I said

When we got back to my…well our…apartment…After we decided not to go to Amber and Micks first

Fabian decided to pick me up and spin me around

"Okay" He stopped spinning me but he then put me down and picked me up bridal style

"Seriously you have to stop!"

"No I don't" He then started to walk us to the bathroom

"Fabian…I'm pretty sure you look for the bedroom so go to the left"

"Oh my bad"

"Yeah…Ow" I said holding my head

"What Nines you okay" He said as he put me down on the bed

"No I'm not you hit my head"

He came over quickly and examined my head

"Holy Shit…I'm sorry Nines"

"Gotcha" I said tickling him

"I—_laughs_ —hate—_even more laughs _—you "

"No you don't" I said stopping

"Yeah that is true"

He sat next to me on the bed and put his arm around me

"I seriously missed you" I said hugging him…tight…from the side

"I know" He held me closer and kissed my head

"So what do we do now" I asked after a few moments

"When do we have to go to Amber and Micks?"

"Not for like another hour…why?"

He then picked me up and put me gently on the pillows

"I think you know why" He said climbing next to me

"Yeah I think I do" I said laughing as he kissed me

"I missed you so much" We said both at the same time...we then laughed as we pressed our foreheads together

After a while we stopped making out…and got ready to go see Amber and Mick

"So I'm guessing you're staying here right?" I asked Fabian who was walking into the bathroom

"No…" He said coming out of the bathroom

"Nice"  
>"Well I'm not staying in the bathroom"<p>

"You such a dork" I said fixing the sheets on my bed

I didn't hear him come up behind me...he picked me up and spun me around

When he put me down I smiled and turned to him…and snaked my hands around his neck…while his hands made their way around my waste pulling me closer

"But I'm your dork" He said as he kissed me

We separated and made our way to Amber and Micks

~Fabian P.O.V~

I'm so happy to have Nina back into my life...I'm going to ask her to marry me but not soon…I mean we just got back together

We walked up to the door of the apartment and knocked

I put my arm around Nina's waste and she smiled

"" Amber screamed as she opened the door

Nina and I both jumped back

"Amber what the hell" Nina said as we walked into their apartment…me joining Mick on the couch

"You guys are back together"

"Yeah we are" I laughed as I walked into the kitchen

~Nina P.O.V~

"Soooo" Amber said

"Soooo" I then grabbed two beers and made my way to the living room not wanting to be interrogated by Amber

I plopped down on the couch next to Fabian…he put his arm around me and I cuddled into him

"So why did you ask us to come here?" I asked as Amber came into the living room

"I and Mick have some news to tell you"

"Okay" Fabian said

Mick got up and they said at the same time "We're pregnant"

"Oh my gosh congrats guys!"

I and Fabian then got up off the couch and hugged them

After that we just hung out and caught up with them

When it got late…Fabian collected his bags and we went home

I seriously love him

**AHHHHH there it is!**

**Okay so one more chapter….**

**And then a sequal…but the sequal in during the summer after finals…and the next chapter will prob be up next week**

**BYE**

**~Kilana**


	13. Beach DayY!

**Seriously thanks for all the reviews!**

**Authors note at the end…**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Also this is REEAALLY LONG sorry about that if you don't like it…but it was the last chapter so I thought it fit**

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later<em>

~Nina P.O.V~

"Babes?" I asked opening the door to my apartment after getting home from my new job…specifically Joy's old one…she moved to Alaska to raise llamas

Fabian and my life could not be my life could not be more perfect. Our relationship is better than ever. Today is our one year anniversary…well our second…one year anniversary.

I put my keys down and went to our bedroom to change. I changed into simple yoga pants and one of Fabian t-shirts

I walked out and Fabian was standing there in a bathing suit

"What going on?" I said pointing to Fabian

"As sexy as it is that you are wearing my T-Shirt…go get changed" Fabian said pushing me back into the bedroom

"Umm okay and into what?"

"Bathing suit…Now go"

"Okay…Okay I'm going"

I went back into my bedroom and changed into a purple bikini and some jean shorts…I grabbed my sunglasses and went out to meet Fabian

"Hey hottie" I said pecking him on the lips

"You look amazing" he said after we separated

We then left and got into the car

"So where are we going"

"The beach"

"Why?"

"You expect me to believe that you forgot our second one year anniversary" He said putting air quotes around second

"Oh course I didn't forget"

Before I knew it we were at the beach…we got out of the car…intertwined our fingers and walked to the beach

I had absolutely no idea what was happening so I just let Fabian lead me…

"So where are we going?" I asked swinging our intertwined hands

"Here" He said pointing to a blanket that was laid out on the sand under a beach umbrella…The blanket had a few pillows and a picnic basket on it

"I love you so much" I said grabbing his shoulders kissing him

He moved him hands around my waste and I moved mine more around his neck

I seriously felt like I was in a movie…a passionate kiss on the beach

_Wow_

After we finished making out we sat down on the blanket and talked for a while

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever" I said tanning with Fabian next to me…holding my hand

"I know babes…I've been busy with work…and same with you" He replied rubbing his thumb against my hand

"Yeah…I have to do twice the considering that Amber decided to leave because of Melanie"

**(A/N: Melanie is Amber and Mick's daughter…she is like 6 months now)**

"That is true" He replied

"But I miss you…even though I see you every night and on Saturday and Sunday for our special thing…but you get what I'm saying"

"I miss you too" He said chuckling

* * *

><p>"Want to go for a swim" Fabian asked me<p>

"I would love to"

Fabian took off his T-Shirt and took off my shorts

"Beat you there" I said running away from Fabian towards the water

When I got to the water apparently Fabian had caught up to me and grabbed me by my waste and spun me around

"Ahhh" I said laughing…him laughing to…we were also semi in the water so we were getting splashed

He put me down but I tripped over his feet and fell in the water

"You okay" Fabian said laughing as he helped me up

"Yeah I'm fine" I said laughing to wiping water out of my eyes

"Okay" He said as he turning and ran into the ocean diving into a wave

He got up out of it and was dripping wet…water dripping down his six pack…he looked like an Abricombi model. **(I can't spell for my life)**

Even though I couldn't keep my eyes off of him

"Way to be" I said as I did the exact same thing he did

After I came up…I fixed my hair and jumped onto Fabian catching off guard

"Hey there stranger" He said smirking

I then leaned it

Yeah you get the rest…..

* * *

><p>~Fabian P.O.V~<p>

I'm having the best time with Nina…but I'm so nervous…I'm proposing to her

**(Bet you never guessed that…haha jk)**

We are now eating…and reminiscing about the times we had together

"Remember when Melanie was born…How crazy both Amber and Mick were" Nina laughed

"Yeah when we got to the hospital it looked like Amber was going to kill Mick"

"Yeah I Mick had to get his appendix out" **(Kudos to the person who guesses what that is from)**

"I know" I said laughing moving a chocolate strawberry to Nina's mouth…she took a bite and then I ate the rest

"Okay so what do you think our most fun moment was" I asked Nina

"Um the time we went to the carnival"

"Yeah and I won you that huge stuffed monkey"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Fabes…I want that monkey" Nina said sounding like a little kid and pointing to the hug purple stuffed money hanging "Can you win it for me" _

"_Yes…but for one thing"_

"_What is that?"_

_I pointed to my lips_

"_Fine" _

_She leaned up and kissed my lips_

"_Thank you…and I love you" I said_

"_I love you too now win me that monkey" She said pushing me towards the game_

_I gave the ticket person my tickets and took my best shot_

_I lifted the hammer and hit it down on the thing hard…it hit the bell at the top_

_A ringer went off saying winner_

_Nina ran up to me and hugged me_

_She got her monkey and we enjoyed the rest of the fair_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Yeah that was fun" She said coming over and pecking my lips…smiling into the kiss<p>

"I love you" I said after we separated

"I love you too" She replied

"So what do you think our saddest moment was" Nina asked sitting back down

"When we broke up" I replied

"No a moment when were actually together"

"Okay…probably when your gran died"

"Yeah I was thinking that one too" she said looking down

Nina's gran died about 6 months ago…it was literally the saddest day in Nina's life

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Nina?" I asked coming in from a run…I didn't hear anything and that was weird considering I knew Nina was home and she always greets me at the door no madder what_

"_Nina…are you here?" Again no answer_

_I ran through the apartment looking for her…I seriously looked everywhere and then I found her._

_She was crouched down leaning against the wall in our closet…knees to her chest sobbing…Nina rarely cries so I knew something was wrong_

"_NINA" I yelled and quickly ran to her_

_She saw me and ran to me…she wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her close_

_She would tell me what was wrong when she was ready…I knew the only thing she need right now was my comfort_

_I rubbed her back while she cried into my tear soaked t-shirt_

_After a while her crying subsided…I picked her up and brought her to our room…I layed her on the bed and i went next to her…her head on chest…my arm around her and our other hand intertwined_

"_Thanks" She said_

"_No problem"_

"_My gran died" She then said_

_I froze and held her tighter  
><em>

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"That day was horrible" Nina said finishing her food<p>

"I know babe"

By that time the sunset was almost over and it was show time

"Hey come with me" I said getting up and holding my hand out for her

"Why?"

"We are going to a walk"

She grabbed my hand and we walked for a while…well until it got dark

* * *

><p>"I seriously love you…you know that right" Nina said after we were walking for a while<p>

"I know…I love you more that you can imagine"

By then in was dark and I stopped walking

"Why did you stop?" Nina asked

I didn't say anything I just moved a piece of hair behind her ear, caressed her cheek and kissed her

~Nina P.O.V~

Fabian is so amazing…we are kissing and I love him

After we seprated he did something somewhat unexpected

He got down on one knee…took out a ring…and looked up at me

I gasped and tears formed in my eyes

"Two and half years ago I met a girl…and fell in love instantly…she's beautiful…funny…adorable…considerate…sweet and everything else...when we broke up I broke and when we got back together my life felt complete…I'm nothing without her and can't live without he amazing smile…so Nina Martin…will you make me that happiest man alive…and spend the rest of my life with me?" Fabian said

By then I was bawling

"YES YES YES ONE THOUSAND TIMES YES!" I shouted crying

He got up off the sand and put the ring on my finger

"I love you so much"

We then leaned in and started to kiss

After a while we heard fireworks…we separated to look up at them still holding each other close

"There so beautiful" I stated looking up at the fireworks

"I know someONE more beautiful" Fabian said looking at me put emphasis on the "one"

I looked back down and him and said "Oh and who is that"

"My fiancé"

We then started to kiss again under the fireworks

**OMG THERE IT IS!**

**no sequal till JULYY!**

**I'm sorry but we hand in our laptops for repairs next thusday and don't get them back…im usuing my brothers old laptop but i don't want to start another story on another laptop!**

**but ill start it on paper!**

**Anyway…**

**I have finals Monday Tuesday and Wendsday on next week...HELP ME!**

**LOL**

**PLEEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW IT WILL MAKE MY LIFE!**

**How was the last chapter?**

** Good?**

** Bad? (I seriously almost typed Brad there not kidding lol)**

**Bye**

**~Kilana**


End file.
